An ultrasound imaging system may be used to acquire images of a patient's anatomy. Ultrasound imaging systems may acquire a dataset which is then used to generate a 2D image that a medical professional may view and use to diagnose a patient. However, the dataset may include 2D scalar data (e.g., intensity values, power component values, or the like) which results in a flat 2D image that may be more difficult to interpret, thereby increasing a difficulty of diagnosing a patient using the flat 2D image. For example, more complex body structures may be difficult to recognize via a 2D image. As one example, 2D color Doppler images of different body structures may be especially difficult to use for diagnosis.
Recent developments in ultrasound imaging have provided shading to 2D ultrasound images to present a three-dimensional (3D) effect thereby enhancing visualization of the 2D images. However, a user viewing the 2D ultrasound images at a display system may have difficulty determining a level of shading being applied and/or whether the shading feature is active.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.